What We Fight For
by Just Lurk In The Shadows
Summary: Hey, this is my Mortal Instruments spinoff, Let me know if you like it. I'm this story its pretty much what would have happened with no uprising and if valentine stayed good. I got this idea from when Clary, Jace,Alec, Simon, and Isabelle when into the demon world to rescue Jocelyn, Raphael, Magnus, and Luke from Jonathan. If you like this story let me know and i will continue it.
1. Chapter One : The Start

The alarm clock went off. Clary woke up to her brother, Jonathan, screaming in my ear. " Clarissa Adele Morgenstern WAKE UP!" Her ears ached with pain. This is how she knew that day was coming. Her father, Valentine Morgenstern was the best at the Shadowhunter Academy, but now days even he was no competition for Jonathan. The best sophomore in fact. And then there's Clary, the freshman. " Hello,

earth to Clarissa." She almost forgot that Jonathan had been there talking to her.

" What, Jonathan."

" It's time for school. It's your first day. You going to love it. Your freshman teacher, Hodge, is the best, he teaches you everything about the Accords and Mrs. and Mr. Lightwood, their you weaponry teachers, they show you the best moves, but with help from dad you're sure to be the best in the grade."

" Thanks." She never understood Jonathan. He was always happy about going to school. Jonathan was leaving her room when his phone ranged.

" Hello, yea, yea, I'll be there Herondale." He turned around and pointed at Clary ." Get dressed and be down stairs in 30 minutes." Then he went back to his phone and closed the door.

Isabelle Lightwood, a force to be reckoned with came out of the shower with her long wet black hair flowing down her back. She walked up to her dresser, picked up her phone and scrolled how her contacts. She click on the caller that said: Bestie.

" Um, hello." said the soft shy voice from the other side of the phone

" Clary! Hey girl, What are you wearing to school?"

" Shoes, pants, a shirt and my hair in a pony." Clary said with a laugh

"Ha ha, funny joke. You know the outfit. See ya in ten. Make sure that sexy brother of yours is with you."

Every since Izzy and Clary meet in the 3rd grade they were best friends. Every since Izzy and Jonathan meet Izzy had a crush on him and Jonathan only saw her as the annoy girl Clary hangs out with.

 _Knock,knock_

Clary ran down stairs " Coming!" Clary opened the door to a beautiful golden haired boy.

 _Damn. He's so pretty._ " Oh um, hi, come in." Clary moved past the door and pushed a red strand of hair that had fallen in her face. The tall boy, much taller than her, about her brother's height entered the house.

"Hey, um you're Clary, Jonathan's sister right?" The boy looked Clary up and down, Buy Clary couldn't tell the difference because of how tall he was.

" Yea. Jonathan's in his room." Clary, who was wearing sleeping shorts and undershirt ran back upstairs into her room. The golden haired boy walked upstairs into Jonathan's room.

" Jonathan, that was your little sister who you claimed was 5."

"Damn it, you weren't supposed to lay eyes on her."

" Why, she's hot."

" Your my fifth friend to say that." Jonathan said as he walk towards his desk grabbing his black bag.

" Well, get over it, don't forget you sword you know how Aline acts when we're training."

" Jace, hands off. Understood?" Jonathan said as he walked towards Clary's room and banged on her door. " Clary! Hurry Up."

Isabelle ran inside of the house " Hello, Morgenstern's. Clary get your ass down here." Isabelle turned

around facing Jace and Jonathan. " Hey, Hottie" she said looking at Jace she turned facing Jonathan, gave him an evil glare and ran upstairs into Clary's room and slammed the door being her.

Ten minutes later Clary came out in black leather skinny jeans and a see threw black long sleeved crop top shirt which relieved some of her skin, her black bra, and her marks, and black leather combats,with her fire curly red hair hanging out . Isabelle came out wearing a black leather mini-skirt and a black halter top, and leather boot heels with her long black hair in a high ponytail.

Isabelle and Clary ran outside ignoring Jonathan. Jonathan and Jace ran up to the girls so they could keep up with them on the way to the school. Jonathan grabbed Isabelle's hand and pulled her back with him as Clary and Jace walked forward.

" What the hell do you have my sister wearing." Jonathan said in an angry, over-protective tone.

" Fuck off, Jonathan. She does what she wants." Isabelle said with low patients for his games today

" What the fuck is your problem? Normally you're all cheerful and happy."

" Well, you made it pretty clear that you hate me. So, yea I hear you loud and clear. Now leave me the fuck alone." Isabelle hadn't mean to scold him the way she did. But, after thinking it over she new he wasn't worthy of her, so she turned away from him and started to walk off. Jonathan ran after her and snatched her by the wrist. Isabelle turned around into his arms and pressed her soft red lips onto his. Jonathan grabbed Isabelle's waist and pulled her into his body kissing her back passionately.


	2. Chapter Two: S is for Sinister

Isabelle pulled away from Jonathan and looked him in the eyes. Then she smirk, walking off swaying her hips naturally. " You have something in your face!" She called back to him.

Jonathan stood there shocked. She had made him cave. The worst was that he liked it.

Meanwhile, Clary and Jace had reached the school and started to walk to their classes. First Clary had Weaponry.

She walked into the class along and received her uniform from, Mrs. Lightwood. Clary walked into the locker room and changed into the black shorts and the simi tight navy blue V-neck shirt. By the time that Clary was out, Izzy was already changed and was taking to her older brother Alec.

" Hey Alec. " Clary said as she sat down in the bleachers.

" Hey Clary. Have you seen Jonathan?" He asked. Of course, Alec was one of Jon's best friends. He really didn't care for Clary, he was just being polite.

" Yea, he went to talk to your coach about football tryouts" Izzy answered before Clary could open her mouth. " Oh Clary, we have to join the cheer team." Izzy said excitedly.

" I rather not." Clary responded nonchalantly, but that only caused her to gain glare from Izzy. "Fine. I'll try out with you." Clary sighed.

*After School, At tryouts*

Clary watched as, Izzy was called up to preform her routine and do a series of flips and cheers.

"We are. Number one. We're the best... Shadowhunterss!! HUNT!!" And with that Izzy, ended her cheer with a toe touch and ran to Clary as the girls already on the team talked.

"Clarissa Morgenstern!" The girl with the long blond hair called out.

Clary got up from the bench and walked out to the field... _Here we go._


End file.
